Car Troubles
by kodoku na oujo
Summary: A story about two guys, a car, and the unavoidable thing we all like to call 'Fate.' No pairings really. I gues this could be NaruSasu or SasuNaru fic.


**I really wanted to write this story. Mainly because, the same situation happened to me just **_**today**_**!! I though the whole thing was hilarious so I wanted to share one of my adventures with the world… with Naruto characters playing the parts of my friend and I. I choose Naruto people because my friend and myself act like Naruto and Sasuke and… I just love them X3.**

**So I hope you enjoy this and find the situation rather funny. I few things were changed, but it primarily the same. Not set in Japan (for once). Because, well… I don't live there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I mean… gawd. There was only **_**one**_** guy on guy kiss!!**

**Warning: Mild Language. Not too much, but I felt that I should warn people before hand. Just incase.**

**

* * *

**

I was a normal day. Perfectly normal. Nothing bad or exciting or extremely good had happened on this particular day and Uzumaki Naruto thought that the rest of the day would be like that. Normal. Unfortunately, Fate had decided to disrupt the peaceful and uneventful day of the blonde-haired boy. 

Naruto had just gotten home from school. It was exactly three o'clock in the afternoon on an average Friday. Naruto had planned to hang out with his friends after school, seeing as there was no school tomorrow and the blonde did not have to work at his part-time job on this day.

Too bad one could not say the same thing for Naruto's friends. He had asked Inuzuka Kiba to hang out, but the dog-lover had to work. It was the same for many of his other close friends as well. Even Haruno Sakura was busy with a job interview.

The blonde sighed as he plopped himself down on the large couch in his living room. His parents wouldn't be home for hours and the tan boy did not want to sit around do nothing.

Especially on a Friday.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open when he realized that his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, did not have to work for another hour or so. With a smug grin, the blonde picked up the phone and dialed the number he knew by heart now.

The phone rang twice before a familiar voice answered. "Hello." The voice sounded a little happy. "Dobe." The voice now sounded as if it knew exactly who was on the other end of the conversation. The power of Caller I.D. or a sixth sense… One had to wonder.

"Yo." Naruto said with a smile.

"You couldn't have been home for more than ten minutes. Are you bored already, Dobe?" Sasuke said as he gave his signature smirk. Though it was wasted, for the blonde could not see it through the phone, unfortunately.

"How you guess?" Naruto chuckled. "So would you want to hang for a little?"

"You know I have to work."

"I know, I know. But," Naruto paused and gave a cute pout. "But couldn't I come over. Just for a little." Naruto's voice had become more child-like during the last sentence.

A sigh was heard on the other end. "Sure. Why not."

"Yosh!" Naruto shouted.

"But you have to drive me to work." Naruto paused.

"In my new car?! No way!! What if some one comes out of nowhere and hits it!!" Sasuke laughed at the blonde's frantic rant about his new car. It seemed to be the only thing that the tan boy could think about these days. Naruto would just go on and on about his lovely 2003 red Ford Escort.

Sasuke could understand the blonde idiot to a degree. After all, he had a car too… just not a driver's license.

Sasuke did not mind. He really did not care about driving. But Naruto loved to drive. In a way it worked out. Sasuke would get free rides to work and other places, and Naruto would do what he loved… drive.

"You can't protect it forever." Sasuke laughed as he and Naruto began to talk as if the car was the blonde's child (something that the two boys did often).

"I know." Naruto laughed as well. "But fine. I'll drive you to work. I mean it's just five minutes away."

"Thanks."

"Sure thing. I'll be done soon. See ya, teme." Naruto then hung up the phone and then hurried out to his car. His parents made him park the car in the driveway, because their garage could only hold two. It was more like one and half, but His parents own two pretty tiny cars (his own car was not much bigger). Naruto quickly pulled out of his driveway and drove up the large hill.

The blonde then turned on the radio to listen to his Linkin' Park CD, but instead of hearing the tunes of the Reanimation CD he heard… Britney Spears. He looked at the radio as if it had suddenly sprouted a head. Naruto thought that it must have been Sakura playing a joke on him (he had driven the pink-haired girl home).

Not wanting to be distracted while driving his new car, Naruto simply turned off the radio and settled for an unnatural silence that filled usually noisy car.

It did not take long for the blonde to arrive at Sasuke's house. He slowed down as he came near to the Uchiha household and parked along the side of the road. They had a very steep driveway and Naruto did not want to risk having the bottom of his car scraped by the rough cement.

Naruto exited his vehicle and locked it. He made sure that his car was as close to the curb as it could be so that people would have less of a chance to hit it (1). Once the blonde was satisfied, he ran up the driveway and knocked on the front door.

The Uchiha boy answered quickly the door and let Naruto inside the house. The two of them talked for a while and then ended up playing Soul Caliber 3 on Sasuke's newly brought PS2. Naruto made fun of the raven often for waiting until the PS3 had already come out to buy the older version. The two of them had fun creating their own custom characters and Sasuke let Naruto play beside himself when he left to go change for work. Though, he did have to help him with the final battle with the character Abyss when he came back into the living room.

Four o'clock came around very quickly and Sasuke's mother, Uchiha Mikoto, came down stairs to take her son to work. She stood in the passageway between the hall and the living room and looked at the two boys playing video games.

"Okay, that's enough you two." Mikoto said with a warm smile. "You'll be late if we don't leave now, Sasuke."

"All right." Sasuke said as he stood up to go over toward his mother.

"Hey! I thought I was going to drive you, teme!" Naruto said as he stood up himself.

"It was a joke, dobe. You don't have to drive me to—" The blonde-haired boy then cut him off before he could finish.

"I said I'd do it, so I'll do it. I'm sure you have other things to do than to drive your son everywhere, Mikoto." Naruto said the last part to Sasuke's mother. Mikoto then smiled at the tan boy.

"Naruto, you're such a good son. I'm glad we adopted you (2)." Mikoto laughed at their off little inside joke. Naruto and Sasuke were always together. So much so that both of the teens' parents had joked that it was like adopted another child. "Well if you are going to take him, go now. I don't want you to be late for work. The manager will bite your head off if you are."

"Got it, mom." Sasuke said as he and Naruto walked out the front door and down the driveway toward Naruto's beautiful red card. Naruto unlocked his side of the car manually (since it did not have an automatic unlocking system) and then once he was inside the car, he unlocked the passenger's door for Sasuke. "It's so annoying to have to wait for you to open the other door." Sasuke said as he put his seatbelt on.

"What do you want me to do? Keep my doors unlocked?! Over my dead body." Naruto laughed as he started the car and headed down the road. Naruto had immediately changed the Britney Spears CD that was still in his car's CD player. The blonde thought to himself to burn that CD.

The ride was a smooth one. The two boys chatted as they listened to some music. Every now and then Naruto would sing a long with the song and Sasuke would shakes his head and laugh at his friend's attempt at singing. But everything seemed completely normally and ordinary.

That is when fate decided to mess up that perfectly normal, peaceful and uneventful day in one foul swoop.

Naruto and Sasuke were about half way there, when Naruto's car suddenly stop running. The car was still moving, but only because it was going down a small hill. The blonde began to panic slightly. After all, his precious car had done something that had never happened before and took Naruto completely off guard. He then turned the key to restart the car and it work for another ten seconds and then turned off once again. The raven-haired boy look over at his friend, when he noticed how panicked he was.

"What the hell?" Naruto said mostly to himself as he tried to start the car again. It would not start. The car was now moving very slowly down the hill and Naruto pulled over into the first place he could find, which happened to be the back parking lot to a bar.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Sasuke said as the car pulled into the parking lot. Naruto noticed how the car wheel was now refusing to move very well and tried his best to not be too much in the way. The car eventually stopped and was taking up three parking spaces, since the car was the wrong way.

Naruto then tried to start the car once again, but the car still would not start. "Fuck!" Naruto hissed as he continued to turn the key. He then noticed that his car now had a picture of a battery and oil lit up. The blonde could have sworn that they were not lit up before. "God damn it." He swore again as he hit his fist again the steering wheel.

"What? Did the car stall?" The Uchiha asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"I… I'm not sure what's going on." Naruto gave the raven a nervous chuckle, but Sasuke did not look pleased.

"Give me your cell phone." Sasuke held his hand out to Naruto.

"Why don't you have yours?" The blonde replied back.

"I don't have anywhere to put it while I'm working, dobe. Now give me yours so I can call my mother." Naruto paused and then laughed nervously once again.

"Ah, well… I would but it's kinda of dead right now." Sasuke just stared at the tan boy. Naruto scratched the back of his head as he waited for Sasuke to finally say something to him. Which took quite a while since Sasuke stared at the blonde with a mixed of bewilderment and pure hatred. "We can use my car charger for it though." Naruto quickly pulled out his cell phone charger that hook up to the car and set it up to recharge the cell phone battery.

Sasuke looked at the phone as it tried to charge. "It's not charging." The raven said simply. Naruto slumped his head against the steering wheel and sighed.

"This is just my luck. Something powerful hates me." Sasuke let out another sigh and then got out of the car. Naruto heard the car door close and he immediately got out (after taking his keys and locking up his car first). The blonde ran after his best friend and when he caught up with him he asked, "Hey, Sasuke. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go use the bar's phone." Sasuke now sounded annoyed. "I can't believe that you could so incompetent as to not have a charged cell phone on you. Not only that but how could you not see that the car's battery was low."

"The low battery light wasn't on this morning." Naruto said as the two walked into the bar. A sign that read "Pleasant Bar" hung over the entrance. The blonde wondered how he had driven passed this place at a thousand times and never noticed this place.

Sasuke walked up to the payphone and began to insert change into the coin slot. After a few rings his mother answered the phone.

Naruto did not pay attention to their phone call. He instead chose to look around the bar. He noticed a lot of fat, middle aged men wearing leather and ripped jeans. The blonde shivered at the sight. Images of the old bicker men were going to haunt him forever. The Uchiha then hung up the phone suddenly and then looked over at his best friend.

"My mother is coming. And she said that she'll call AAA for us." Sasuke said as he began toward the exit.

"Mom is so cool. I love her." Naruto said as he threw his arms above his head. Sasuke shook his head and walked out of the bar, the blue-eyed boy following close behind him. Once they reached the car, Naruto unlocked the door so that they could wait inside instead of outside, where it was a little chilly.

After a minute or so, the two boys had settled into a peaceful silence when Naruto randomly burst out laughing. The raven looked at him with a confusion expression. "What's wrong with you, dobe? Have you finally gone completely crazy?"

"I'm sorry. It's just… the irony of this situation is just too much for me." Naruto continued to laugh and Sasuke huffed and turned away from the taller of the two boys. "Come on, this is funny. If I hadn't had driven you, you wouldn't have been late and I would have not been able to get home."

"I'm glad you find this hilarious. Thanks to you and your stupidity, my boss is going to kill me." The Uchiha then glared over at his best friend. "If I'm fire I'm going to blame you."

"Look on the bright side. There not a place that's more fun to be stuck at than a bar!" Naruto laughed once again.

"We're seventeen, dobe. We can't drink."

"You could always use your brother's I.D." Naruto said as he tried not to laugh. "You two look enough alike." Sasuke sighed. He could tell that today was just not going to be a good day. "Are you mad at me?" Naruto asked after a long pause on Sasuke's part.

"Yes." He replied quickly.

"But Saaassuuukeee!!" Naruto whined as he tugged on the pale boy's sleeve. "Forgive me! It's not my fault." The raven sighed once again. He would forgive the blonde for this whole situation. In fact he did not really blame him for anything that happened. The Uchiha smirked. He thought the situation was funny as well… but he would rather die than admit that fact to the blonde idiot he called a best friend.

Besides, Sasuke thought it was funny for Naruto to make a fool out of himself.

---------------------------------------------------

(1) Naruto has to been anal about his car for this story to work. Why? Because that's how I am with my car.

(2) My friend's parents do say that I'm their unofficially adopted child.

* * *

**I hope you found this situation to be funny. I did. Yup. I was Naruto. I laughed out loud at my car and the people walking by in the parking lot thought I was weird.**

**This fic is also meant to somewhat make up for not posting up a new chapter to **_**Give Me That Sunshine**_**. Sorry. I've been really busy with work. Forgive me X3.**


End file.
